35 Reason
by rinkarin
Summary: Seungcheol tahu, dan hanya butuh satu kalimat untuk menjelaskannya. Yaoi. Oneshot. Seventeen, Seungcheol x Jeonghan (Seunghan/Jeongcheol).


**Seventeen member are belong to God, Pledis Ent, and their family  
**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hanya satu kalimat.**

1\. Karena dia _leader_ , punya kuasa dan kewenangan tertinggi dibanding member lain; peraturannya mutlak, tapi melihat Jeonghan merajuk dengan tatapan memelas menghilangkan konsentrasinya.

2\. Karena dia akan merenggut kesal ketika para member membuat ejekan dari namanya, tapi Jeonghan akan mengecup pipinya dan menyuruhnya berpura-pura tertawa untuk menyenangkan member lain; yang kini ia lakukan secara sukarela, hanya demi sebuah kecupan dari Jeonghan.

3\. Karena _member_ lain menganggapnya yang terkuat; secara fisik dan emosional, tapi melihat Jeonghan tertawa membuatnya lemah dan melihat Jeonghan menangis membuatnya rapuh.

4\. Karena dia bisa menemukan banyak tempat lain untuk tidur, tapi lebih memilih tidur di samping Jeonghan setiap malam, dan berpura-pura tidak sadar bahwa wajahnya memerah tiap kali Jeonghan menggumamkan namanya.

5\. Karena dia menganggap _fanservice_ hal yang lumrah, sampai suatu ketika ia melihat Mingyu mendekap Jeonghan dengan erat; kini ia mulai membenci _fanservice_ dan menganggapnya berlebihan.

6\. Karena ketika dia tak bersama Jeonghan ada perasaan kosong dalam dirinya yang membuatnya hampir gila.

7\. Karena saat dia bertemu Hoshi untuk membahas koreografi, ia tak pernah lupa untuk meminta posisi yang dekat dengan Jeonghan; Hoshi hanya tertawa menggodanya dan pergi.

8\. Karena jemari Jeonghan terasa pas di genggamannya, dan dia yakin Jeonghan ditakdirkan hanya untuknya.

9\. Karena dia selalu merasa percaya diri di atas panggung setelah Jeonghan membisikkan sebaris kalimat penyemangat dan sebuah pelukan hangat.

10\. Karena dia ingin yang terbaik bagi Seventeen, tapi melihat tatapan mata sayu dari Jeonghan di ruang latihan membuatnya berpikir, ia ingin yang terbaik bagi Jeonghan.

11\. Karena dia sangat rapi dan selalu ingat dimana letak barang-barangnya; tapi selalu berpura-pura lupa agar bisa bertanya pada Jeonghan _"Kau tahu dimana kaus kakiku?"_ setiap pagi.

12\. Karena wangi tubuh Jeonghan seperti magnet baginya; membuatnya selalu ingin menghampiri Jeonghan untuk memeluknya dari belakang.

13\. Karena Jeonghan bahkan tak bisa membuat _ramyeon instant_ , tapi tetap memaksa membuat cake cokelat untuk ulang tahunnya; hasilnya tentu tak bisa disebut layak, tapi ia tetap memakannya dan berakhir dengan absen latihan selama dua hari.

14\. Karena dia bukan orang yang emosional, tapi untuk beberapa alasan ia tak bisa melepas plester yang Jeonghan tempelkan di keningnya saat ia terjatuh di ruang latihan.

15\. Karena menonton film horor bersama itu adalah hal yang bodoh, ia membenci suara gaduh dan teriakan para _member_ , tapi saat Jeonghan tiba-tiba memeluknya saat ketakutan, ia secara sukarela akan memilih film setiap minggunya.

16\. Karena Seungcheol berpikir bahwa ia adalah pria yang dewasa, tapi ketika menemukan anggota _boygrup_ lain menatap Jeonghan penuh kekaguman, pikiran rasionalnya menghilang.

17\. Karena dia tak mengerti bagaimana cara Jeonghan meredakan amarahnya hanya dengan sebuah pelukan.

18\. Karena dia tak percaya Tuhan, tapi ia tak tahu kepada siapa lagi ia harus berterimakasih karena telah menciptakan Jeonghan.

19\. Karena dia merasa tidak ada yang lebih baik, selain kembali ke dorm setelah promosi dan _performance_ yang melelahkan, dan menemukan tempat dimana dia bisa bebas memeluk dan mencium Jeonghan.

20\. Karena kapanpun ia merasakan Jeonghan ada di dekatnya; waktu terasa berhenti, dan yang ia tahu pasti adalah Jeonghan miliknya.

21\. Karena kapanpun Jeonghan menggoda Dino dan bertanya "Dino bayinya siapa?" ia akan ikut menjawab dalam hati _"Jeonghannie."_ dengan senyum yang merekah.

22\. Karena dia suka ketika Jeonghan mengusap kepalanya lembut dan bersenandung kecil sebelum tidur; meskipun ia sadar hal itu kekanakkan, ia tetap ikut bernyanyi dengannya.

23\. Karena dia tidak suka bangun pagi; latihan hingga dini hari sangat menguras tenaganya, tapi saat ia bangun dan menemukan Jeonghan di sebelahnya, ia tak bisa tak tersenyum.

24\. Karena ia jarang bermimpi, dan ketika itu terjadi, mimpinya selalu tentang Jeonghan.

25\. Karena ia tak pernah memilih untuk bertemu dengan Jeonghan sejak awal – itu terjadi begitu saja; sama dengan ketika ia tak pernah memilih untuk jatuh cinta dengannya – itu juga terjadi begitu saja.

26\. Karena hanya dengan menatap mata Jeonghan, semua kesedihan di balik matanya menghilang.

27\. Karena dia menyadari bahwa dia tak sanggup berkata 'tidak' sebagai jawaban jika berkaitan dengan Jeonghan, terlebih jika pertanyannya adalah "Apakah kau mencintaiku?"

28\. Karena dia suka kopi yang sedikit pahit; sama seperti hidup, tapi dia selalu meminum kopi buatan Jeonghan yang manis, asalkan Jeonghan selalu di sampingnya.

29\. Karena dia tidak percaya dengan selamanya – sampai ia bertemu Jeonghan.

30\. Karena dia menyukai ketika Jeonghan berkata _"Aku mencintaimu."_ kepadanya setiap malam sebelum tidur; dan ia akan membalas _"Aku juga mencintaimu."_ sambil mengecup kening Jeonghan.

31\. Karena Jeonghan selalu memintanya melakukan hal bodoh di depan fans dan membuatnya malu, tapi melihat Jeonghan tertawa, rasanya terbayarkan.

32\. Karena memandang bintang itu membosankan, tapi malam itu ketika mereka berdua duduk di beranda dorm, dan melihat wajah damai Jeonghan saat tertidur di pundaknya; ia tidak lagi merasa bosan.

33\. Karena melihat Jeonghan menangisi Wonwoo membuatnya sadar, ia tak bisa membayangkan suatu hari nanti Jeonghan menangis karenanya; ia jadi berjanji tak akan membuat Jeonghan menangis.

34\. Karena, ia merasa sebagai lelaki paling beruntung di dunia ketika mengenalkan Jeonghan sebagai Yoon Jeonghan, _angel of Seventeen_ , dan yang terpenting kekasihnya.

35\. Karena dia mencintai Jeonghan dan Jeonghan mencintainya, dan mereka tak butuh alasan untuk itu.

* * *

So plotless, i've tried to make something different about our favourite couple, hope you guys like it.


End file.
